


I Want To Wake Up Where You Are

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Cell Phones, Closeted Character, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Relationship, Slash, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep without Louis beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Wake Up Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the prompt: Any, Any couple, I want to be where you are.

Harry frowned as he sat up in bed and looked at the clock. Seeing it was three in the morning he let out a sad sigh knowing he hadn't slept any tonight, mainly because he was missing Louis.

It was something that had been happening more and more when they were apart. He missed Louis and couldn't sleep without him. Though thankfully right now Louis was only a state away in Nevada and not several hundred miles and an ocean away.

Reaching for his cell phone, Harry chewed on his lip as he quickly turned it on and began to thumb through his contacts, finding Louis' name. The moment he did he had to chew his lip harder as he debated calling Louis but he just wanted to hear the other man's voice.

Calm his emotions and feeling of missing him even if it was late in the morning.

Before he could stop himself he hit the call button and put the phone to his ear and as it rang he really hoped Louis was awake because if he was asleep Harry doubted he'd answer. Nothing could wake the man when he slept, not even a ringing phone.

"Hello?" Louis' familiar voice spoke on the second ring and Harry couldn't help the giddiness he felt.

"Hey, Lou," Harry spoke as he grinned slightly. "Was just missing you and decided to call."

"At three in the morning?" Louis asked sounding a bit perplexed. "Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep, love?"

Laughing Harry shook his head though Louis couldn't see him. "Kind of hard to sleep when I miss you and want to be where you are," he admitted honestly. "Anyway you're up too at this time."

"Yeah but I'm in Vegas," Louis defended sounding a bit playfully. "Though I've been in my hotel room for the past hour. Tried sleeping but failed cause I guess I miss you too and want you here."

"I..I could always come there," Harry suggested knowing he could leave now and make it in a few hours.

"Nah," Louis declined the offer though he sounded hesitant. "I'll be home on Monday anyway. We can last one more night apart and the media would have to think up a lie on why you're here..since ya know according to them we don't get along."

Harry rolled his eyes at that because he knew what the media said about them, hated it too but there was nothing he could do.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry laughed again before sighing. "I guess I'll let you go now though and hopefully we can both get some sleep," he said though he doubted he'd get any. "Goodnight Lou."

"Night H," Louis spoke so softly before the line went dead.

Hanging up as well, Harry laid his phone on the bedside table again and sighed as he leaned against the headboard.

Hearing Louis' voice had helped him some but he still doubted he'd sleep. Not when he wanted to be next to Louis, cuddled up next to the person who was his home.


End file.
